


A Courageous Act

by HeroFizzer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rimming, Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Korra and Asami are trapped in their mansion, swarmed by enemies all over the place. Even leaving their bedroom would be a task. Luckily, there's only one hero that can save the maidens and claim their reward: NUKTUK. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Bolin/Asami Sato, Bolin/Korra (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 13





	A Courageous Act

"Dammit...I can't believe we let them corner us like this!"

Korra stared out at the window, keeping most of her face blinded by the curtains as she took a peak from the master bedroom. She was angry, aggravated, and most importantly, pissed.

She had been happy to live with Asami in the Sato Mansion over the last few years, having been wed to her since sometime after they stepped into the portal together. But even after having such a happy marriage, she never expected it all to come to their current predicament.

As Korra glared out at the window, Asami was on her bed, sitting at the edge as she rubbed her shoulder. She never thought they would be surrounded by, let's say, Equalists in this environment, but that was how it rolled. "I can't believe those Equalists have us surrounded," Asami sighed, "how did we let it come to this?"

"A good question, for sure," Korra said. “We shouldn’t be in this much danger.”

"And yet here we are," Asami continued, "stuck in our room. With the potential threat of them coming in here and taking away your Avatar abilities." The black haired woman wrapped her arms around Korra, feeling her toned abs while resting her chin on her lover's shoulder. "If only there were someone on the outside that might be able to save us from their treachery!"

"I'm sure someone is out there," Korra replied as her wife continued to rub the ridges of her abs, "but there's a lot of them out there. Whoever tries to save us is going to be REALLY outnumbered."

Asami giggled into her lover's ear. "Then why don't we create a distraction for them?"

"Asami?"

"Korra, why don't you go ahead and kiss me?" asked the wealthy woman. "You know quite a few Equalists are standing outside our room, just waiting for an excuse to attack. They're the ones we should worry about the most."

"But...wait, can they even see in here?" Korra asked, raising an eyebrow at Asami.

"If we make enough noise, they can try to peek in through the keyhole." Asami proceeded to bat her eyelashes at her southern water tribe lover, seducing her into the moment.

"Geez, you can be so weird when you're under pressure..." sighed Korra. "I don't think we should be trying to give them a show, either! That's just such a weird thing to do when they have us cornered."

"Please?" Asami asked in a sweet tone.

Rolling her eyes, Korra gave in by saying, "Okay. I guess the sight of two women making out and stuff WOULD be too much for them to handle." The Avatar then proceeded to face Asami, wrapping her arms around her while she brought her lips close to the wealthy woman.

Humming in delight, Asami welcomed Korra and her kisses, feeling the passion in her dark skinned lover's lips as she pushed forward against her body. The Avatar then pushed her onto the bed, pecking away at her neckline as she started to undress her by unbuttoning her blouse. Giggling, Asami returned the favor by pecking Korra's cheek, stroking her fingernails against the small of her wife's neck.

"You know," teased Asami, "for someone that thought I was being weird under pressure, you're really getting into the heat of things. Just keep...oh, there you go, right down the middle..."

With Asami's top now open, Korra pecked away at her chest, bringing her fingers around the nipples and giving them a tight squeeze. Swooning, the Sato millionaire let her dark skinned lovers move down her torso until she was at the pelvic region, right before the hem of her pants.

Helping to remove the pants, Asami raised her hips up so they could be taken off more easily, with Korra now seeing just how damp her lover had become. "Who knew being held captive would get you so wet?" teased Korra, pecking her lips against the pale woman's clit.

Asami purred, curling her legs in as she kept them apart, allowing Korra to lash away at her folds and kiss at the clitoris. She seemed extremely eager to make Asami wet, or at least more than she already was. The rich girl moaned in delight, petting at Korra's hair while she licked her tongue into the curtains, gathering up as much of her fluids as she could.

Pulling away, Korra licked the strings of fluids that bridges to her mouth, removing herself from her wife's crotch. Asami was about to beg her not to leave, but the Avatar was merely undressing herself, relieving her dark, toned body of the articles of clothing that kept her comfortable. "Okay, let's see how this affects our captors," Korra said as she crawled onto the bed, "this'll catch their eyes for sure."

Shifting her body atop the bed, Korra laid back with her muff against Asami's, pushing them together until their folds were rubbing into one another. The rich woman moaned in pleasure, moving her hips against the motions of her wife while their fluids began to seep from their folds. Their pussies were growing immensely wet, enough so that the moistness rubbed into the bed sheets, dampening them as well.

Asami panted loudly, watching the vaginas of two different skin tones pushing together, with their wet curtains gliding hard into one another. Their skin began to grow sweaty as they continued onwards, with Korra soon bucking away at her wife's snatch. The harder motions caused the rich woman to moan louder, as though she was going to push herself to the brink of a climax...

But then Korra rolled back, performing a somersault off the bed and landing on her feet. "Korra!" Asami whined. "Where do you think you're going?! We aren't finished here!"

"I know that," replied Korra, going over to their dresser and opening a drawer, "but I just don't know if that's enough to keep our captives distracted enough. Maybe we should try using something else on top of all this, hm?"

When she pulled out a purple toy that represented the penis on both ends, Korra sucked on her lower lip, failing to hide the curl of her lips as she grew excited at the device. “This is a pretty big one, so keep that in mind when it goes in.” Korra pushed one end of the toy against Asami's snatch, grunting as she used the lubricants to get it between the folds.

The wealthy woman groaned as she let her wife push it into the canal, hearing it slip through and rub against the walls of her vagina. A deep growl escaped her teeth, her eyes shut tightly as she felt the toy's girth stretch her out. Sitting back down on the bed, Korra was on the other end of the toy, laying back to let it slip into her cunt. She moaned deeply as well, more relaxed in comparison to her lover as it traveled through her pussy, with the tip hitting against her cervix.

The vaginal fluids that leaked out of each other were acting well to lubricate the already smooth surface of the jelly toy, with Korra starting to move it about, back and forth between their bodies to continue stimulating their naughty bits. Asami moaned loudly, her jaw opening up as she let her Avatar lover jut the dildo between them. The dark skinned girl sucked on her lower lip, feeling up her own breast while her skin continued to grow out beads of sweat. Asami opened her eyes, watching as Korra's skin glistened in the lighting, her toned abs showing off as a result.

“It feels good...” Asami moaned, biting on her finger. The rich woman bit down on her knuckle, pushing her hips into the toy to help stimulate herself into a climax. “Ah, fuck, you picked a really good one, Korra! I love it so much!” Even as she was grinding against the toy, she let out a sigh. “It's just a shame that we don't have a real man to keep up company while we're being held captive...”

Annoyed, Korra rolled her eyes, letting go of the jelly toy even as Asami continued to buck against the dildo. “Always a guy with you...” Korra lamented. “It doesn't always have to be one of them involved with us, yanno? Can't you be happy with just ME?”

Asami cackled at her wife's response. “Right, I guess you never really had the time with Mako when you dated him,” Asami said, as if to twist the knife regarding their relationship with the fire bender, “but it was so good, Korra. You don't know what you're missing out on regarding that.”

“Yeah, too little too late for that...” Korra muttered to herself.

“Just trust me on this,” Asami said, taking control of the toy's motions as Korra had let go, “think about a REAL cock! Just try to imagine it. Trust me, you'll be wanting something like that soon enough.”

“Ugh, fine...” Korra rolled her eyes, doing her best to fantasize the real penis. That wasn't so hard to do, as they had plenty of toys between them to have known what a real dick would look like. All it needed was proper skin tones, and voila, a real dick was sitting in her mind, right down to the throbbing veins as it remained erect in her head. It did look rather appealing, now that she was thinking about how it stood at a full erection. It was larger in her mind than Asami probably suggested, but it was still a pretty good visual.

“Yes, I see it...” Korra moaned. “I see that filthy big cock. I wonder...ohhhh! I wonder if our captors are able to have such a huge member!”

“Yeah, that's right!” Asami cackled. “Those pathetic Equalists must have really tiny cocks on their person. No wonder they wanted to try and capture us, they had to compensate for something else!”

“They don't even have a fraction of the length that this toy does!” Korra moaned, grinding away harder at the double sided member. “I think we'd be wetting it with our pussies before it could even get inside them!”

“If at all...” Asami moaned, matching her wife's motions while jutting the toy back and forth between them. The sexual groans of the two women were louder and heavier, with their bodies moving faster atop the bed as they bucked into the dildo. Their fluids were starting to push out in spurts, moistening the bed along the way. Their minds were growing intense in sexual thoughts, with Korra even imagining the real member pushing into her hole. It was enough to set her off, and she pushed hard against the toy, enough so that her wife felt the jab of the tip against her cervix.

With that sudden thrust, Asami cried out loudly, her head tilted back as she held her eyes shut. Her toes curled in as she blasted against the toy, her fluids spraying onto the sheets and hitting Korra from the other side of the dildo. Korra was no better, herself spraying her liquids out, even rubbing away at her clit to make it last longer. She was also able to gush against her wife, managing to hit far above her vagina as a result.

The two tensed up for a moment, their bodies quivering as an after effect of the squirting session they just had. They then relaxed on top of the bed, panting loudly as they laid back and stared at the ceiling. “Holy fucking shit...” Asami sighed, resting her hand on her stomach.

“Yeah, that...that was some good cock,” Korra said with an exhausted laugh, “we should do this more often.”

“It could be sooner than you'd think,” Asami said, patting her foot down on Korra's thigh to comfort her lover, “but I think that's enough distracting of the Equalists, don't you agree?” She then crawled next to the Avatar, cuddling up with her as they took the time to overcome their tired state, as the orgasms had tired them out.

Korra shrugged as she sat up, “Honestly, I almost forgot about them after that.”

After they recovered from their climax and finished cuddling up to one another, the two started to gather their clothes and put them back on, only for their eyes to shoot open as the door to their bedroom was kicked open. In the excitement they had with one another they had almost forgotten that there was much more going on than just their own little bit. A familiar hero had bursted into the room, wearing an outfit that was too familiar to the others, as it was something he wore while filming those films all that time ago.

“Fear not, ladies!” Nuktuk shouted, raising a single finger in the air. “I, Nuktuk, Hero of the South!, am here to save you! Never fear, for I have...have...oh, um...wow.” Nuktuk’s heroic stance and voice faded almost immediately, as he saw that the pair were in the buff, having started without him. They giggled at his face, where his lips thinned out from seeing them in the buff so unexpectedly, while his face grew incredibly red. A flop sweat formed on his face, emphasizing just how embarrassed he was, frozen in his heroic stance like a deer staring into the headlights of an oncoming vehicle.

“Y-You two are a little busy...” Nuktuk said, pivoting on a dime and turning away from the couple. “I might have stepped in at the wrong time! Tell you what, I'll come back in here later when you're...not...naked.”

Asami smirked, seeing the innocent Nuktuk get nervous over finally showing up for their little session. They had been waiting eagerly for his arrival, though they didn't believe he was as late as he thought he was. In her mind, the wealthy woman was thinking about how she could hit two Spiderflys with one swatter, and couldn't help but whisper into her naked wife's ear.

“Say, Korra,” she said to Korra, “it looks as if the brave and strong Nuktuk has saved us from the Equalists keeping us captive, doesn't it?” She brushed her fingers down Korra's abs, bringing them down to her clit before starting up her wife once more. “I think he's deserving of a reward for saving us.”

Even as the wealthy woman pushed her button, Korra had a confused look on her face. “Wait, what does that mean...?” Korra moaned, her eye squinting at Asami.

“Did you think I was going to reward him on my own, did you?” Asami giggled, teasing Korra by brushing her fingers against the folds. “You'd be part of that treat for the great water bender, too.”

“Wait, I’m not into guys...” hissed Korra, though the hard press of the thumb to her clit caused her to tense up.

“Maybe not, but you'll likely want some help from him after that hard press.” Asami pushed her knee up against Korra's crotch, rubbing against the folds while she leaned into her dark skinned neck and gave it further affection with her lips. This aroused the Avatar heavily, seeping air quietly through her teeth as her tall wife pushed her into arousal.

Nuktuk turned around slowly when he felt he had 'relaxed' from his sudden rise from seeing his friends in the buff. He did his best to look at their faces and not their naked bodies, but as Asami was fondling her partner, it was extraneously hard for him to do so, especially with the wealthy woman's face so close to Korra's chest.

“So! Um!” Nuktuk shouted, trying to overcome his own embarrassment of interrupting their scene. “I had no idea that the Equalists were holding the two of you captive. Even though they were clearly guarding the Sato Mansion, I guess I should have thought that through.” Shaking his head, the heroic water bender snapped himself back into reality, asking the pair, “But yes! Never in my lifetime did I think I would be rescuing one of Capitol City's biggest power couples! Although...although I have to ask, if you two are together, or like, TOGETHER together! Because the tabloids seem to make it look like you're...married, I guess is the right word.”

In his nervous stammering, he failed to see Asami approach him, tilting his head so that he would stare at her chest rather than her face, looking to stir up sexual feelings for the rest of their session. “What do you think?” Asami teased, tilting Nuktuk’s head between her and Korra, who was doing her best to keep her hands off her naughty bits to keep from hiding them from his sight. Though even she seemed embarrassed to be looked at by anyone that wasn't her own wife.

As Nuktuk was distracted by Korra's buff body, Asami took advantage of that, pecking her lips against his to stir him further, until his bulge was present on the crotch of his Nuktuk pants. “We're together,” Asami assured her, “but between the both of us, Korra just likes pussy. Me? I'm willing to split it both ways.”

Korra groaned, looking away from Asami and Nuktuk out of frustration As the heroic water bender was processing all of this in his mind, Asami continued to lock lips with him, even giving the young man a little tongue, despite the fact he wasn't giving any back in exchange. Korra couldn't help but approach the two, her eyebrows still furrowed while she studied the pair. Getting a whiff of the water bender, the Avatar's nose scrunched up, her lips quivering out of disgust.

“Eugh, Asami!” Korra said, pinching in on her nose while waving away from the pair. “Are you sure you want to get with this guy as a thanks for saving us? He smells so musky and...odorous. Like he's never heard of deodorant.”

There was a bit more truth to that statement than Nuktuk would like to admit, although even he admitted it was almost fruitless; no matter how heavily he soaped and shampooed his body during a shower, he just couldn't get rid of the stench.

Rubbing the back of his head, Nuktuk stated nervously, “W-Well, you see, I did just fight my way through a throng of Equalist forces...” he said, with even Korra being amazed he got the memo about what was keeping them in their room.

“I mean, it doesn't smell...BAD...” Korra confessed, following the statement up in her mind, but I'd never say that aloud. She then slapped her lips, her eyes widening as she realized she actually had said it so Nuktuk and her lover heard it.

Now curious herself, Asami leaned into Nukuk’s neck, causing him to tense up yet again. The wealthy woman took in a whiff of the scent Nuktuk had, noticing that while yes, it might just have been a foul scent, it stirred something in her, making her immensely aware that such an odor was arousing her as well. It was as they said, hog monkey see, hog monkey do, and she couldn't help but follow her wife's lead in being interested in the water bender's musk.

“Well, you're not wrong about it being not bad,” Asami said in a teasing manner, “but if you think it's actually a good thing, why not reward that musk? Go ahead, Korra, get on your knees.”

Korra's lips thinned at that. “Get on my knees?! Look, I don't know if that's, I mean, you have to realize that it's...um...”

Seeing the Avatar act hesitant, Asami felt up Nuktuk’s muscle, the water bender still uncertain what move to make next while the girls 'plotted' in front of him. “Come on, Korra,” Asami said as she felt up Nuktuk’s bicep, “I think we can work this out, right? You're not worried that he's going to hurt you, I hope.” She then reached out for Korra's toned abs, which Nuktuk was incapable of taking his eyes off of. “You're strong, he's strong...he's fun, we're fun...this can definitely work out for everyone!”

Trying his best to contribute to the conversation once more, Nuktuk spoke up once more. “Y-Yeah! I'm hung, you're thick!” He managed to grab both Asami's and Korra's asses, giving them a firm squeeze with his meaty hands. Korra blushed, looking away as she sucked on her lower lip, not wanting to verbalize her feelings regarding how good it felt for him to grope her behind.

Asami, however, was more than willing to say something about their savior and his quick reach for their butts. “Well, Nuktuk certainly has a tight grip, that's for sure,” Asami teased, purring as Nuktuk gave a further squeeze to her rear, “are you sure you're not enjoying this, Korra?”

“I'm...only doing this because you're telling me to!” Korra admitted, shying away as she kept to her current, cold personality.

Aware that her wife wasn't going to get on her knees like she suggested, Asami rolled her eyes and reached for her hand, placing the Avatar's palm over 'Nuktuk' and his crotch. “Look, Korra,” Asami said, “it's VERY simple. If you want to know how to worship a cock, it's all too easy to do, that even a lesbian like yourself can do it. And I've SEEN you do it with some of our toys before.” Korra blushed as hard as Nuktuk was, herself whimpering through closed lips.

The wealthy woman then pulled down on Nuktuk’s shorts, leaving the water bender naked, as his Nuktuk personality had no shirt to speak of. They both caught a good glimpse of his shaft, seeing it at half-mast. Even then it was still an incredibly pleasant sight, more than six inches without even reaching a full erection. “Oh, he's good...” Asami said, licking her ruby lips. “But I'm sure we can get him bigger than that, right?”

“He's...pretty big already.” Korra gulped, her eyes staring intently at the member as it grew out, with Nuktuk’s eyes staring between the couple and their naked bodies. “I don't think I can handle something of that size...”

“We won't know until we try!” Asami laughed as she pushed down on Korra's shoulder, bringing the Avatar to her knees before Nuktuk’s crotch. “Come on, show me how you can handle a REAL cock!”

Korra stared hard at the member as she looked down the urethral slit, which itself felt as though it was staring back at the dark skinned woman. She pushed her lips on the rod by way of the tip, and much to Nuktuk’s surprise, she went around his dick with relative ease. The oral pleasure was perhaps the smoothest he had felt, though that was because, in truth, they had done this several times before. “Goodness,” Asami said to her wife while she fondled Nuktuk’s chest, “that's not bad for a first try, honey! You got more than halfway over his cock without choking or anything.”

The Avatar then proceeded to flip her wife off, although she continued to suck on Nuktuk’s rod regardless of the comment. She was able to reach the base with ease, her throat bulging out thanks to the thickness the water bender provided.

Deciding that he needed to play up his strengths as the hero in this scenario, Nuktuk grabbed hold of Korra's pigtails and pulled her into his groin. The Avatar growled as her throat was stuffed so suddenly, almost causing her to choke. She strained herself from doing so, but it only caused her to hack up a large amount of spit, which flew from her mouth onto Nuktuk’s groin.

As Asami petted his hair, she whispered teasingly about her wife. "God, she looks good, doesn't she? Don't you think it's amazing to have a lesbian like my wife blow you so smoothly? She's pretty talented when it comes to a real cock, but you already see that for yourself."

"Right, yeah…she's pretty good! For a lesbian, I mmmmph…"

Nuktuk was silenced by Asami, the wealthy woman putting her lips on his once more. Even as he made out with her, he was still in a rhythm regarding holding Korra's hair and pumping her face into his member. Slowly but surely, the water bender was caving in to the experience, opening his mouth at long last to share his tongue with Asami, getting more confident in the role he hadn't played in years.

Pulling away from Nuktuk, Asami licked her lips of their saliva and asked, "So, Nuktuk, is there anything else you might want as part of your reward?" She was especially keen to pet behind his ears, just to continue rattling with his brain.

Nuktuk grinned, acting the most cocky he had all day. "Actually," Nuktuk said, "you can show off how much you appreciate my help with those Equalists by eating my ass." He paused, groaning from a tight squeeze against Korra's throat as she shifted her angle. "But do it before I cum down her throat!"

"As the great Nuktuk asks." With the request given, Asami bent behind Nuktuk, grabbing his cheeks and spreading them apart. Taking a glance at his rectum, she licked her lips out of hunger, never once thinking before now that she would find herself so attracted to the water bender's rock hard bottom. Her neck catapulted into his butt, with her face between the cheeks as she dove in, hearing a squeak from the water bender as he tensed up.

Holding Korra close to his groin, Nuktuk tensed up, his toes curling in. It was an odd request that he made to Asami, but he was overly curious how it must have felt. Now that he knew, he was surprisingly happy about how deep Asami was able to stick her tongue up his ass.

As the wealthy wife continued to munch on Nuktuk’s cavity, the water bender held Korra's hair tightly, gripping them like handles as he slowly continued ramming her face into his cock. The motions were slow, but her nose bumped hard against his lower stomach, while her tongue rode along the underside of his dick. When he pulled the Avatar back, several strands of saliva were trickling off his member, ready to land on the floor. The dark skinned girl then got pulled in before that happened, leaving her chin a sloppy mess instead. Asami was no different, as she seemed to be drooling over her lips, so fascinated by their friend's asshole that she forgot to swallow her saliva down.

The tongue punching that Asami brought soon pushed into Nuktuk’s prostate, massaging heavily over it until he lost focus. His pecker throbbed away inside of Korra's mouth, with the Avatar breathing through her nostrils just to keep up with the repeated bouncing into his belly. Her hair continued to get mussed up in his grip, holding her as he prepared to push his load down her throat.

Even with her nose flaring up, Korra needed to come up for air, as she felt her throat weakening from the strain of Nuktuk’s girth pushing outward. She did, however, have another means of continuing things. "Please…" Korra gasped, pausing to swallow in some air. "Please breed me, Nuktuk! I want to have your babies after saving us from those Equalists! Show this lezzy slut what it means to be pregnant!"

There was a pause from both Nuktuk and Asami. The pair were on Korra as she stared at the water bender with begging eyes, an unusual pout coming from the Avatar's lip as if she was trying to put on the best plea face ever.

Then Asami chuckled, smacking Nuktuk’s cheek as she did so. "Isn't that adorable? My lesbian wife wants you to make a baby with her!"

"Uh, yeah, adorable…" Nuktuk replied, laughing nervously as it was put that way.

"Now I just HAVE to eat your ass even harder so you can dump that water bending seed into my wife's uterus and breed the next Nuktuk with her!"

"Man, the next Nuktuk being the child of the Avatar?" Nuktuk asked as he gave it a thought. "That'd be awesome!"

As he considered the incredible might that would be, Korra had already crawled back to their bed, rolling onto her back. She used her flexibility to kick her legs up and bend towards her upper body, with her feet ending up behind her head. The Avatar then proceeded to spread her folds apart, letting their male friend gaze deep up her canal with strands of lubrication sticking about. "Come on, Nuktuk," Korea said as she curled her finger inwards, "show me what you're made of, you water bending stud."

Far too eager to do so, Nuktuk rushed the bed, ending up sliding into Korra's body with his cock still at a full erection. He then pushed his crown against her folds, hearing her hiss in the air while her eyes rolled back from the strain of being pushed into. Asami watched on, waiting for the water bender to go balls deep in her wife's snatch before joining back in on the fun.

Korra shivered with her mouth opened wide once Nuktuk pushed his rod inside her canal, burrowing deep inside of it while watching her lewd expression. He grinned as he stared at her toned body, wondering if his length would show up against her body. There was some disappointment from the young man, but he was still thrilled to get so deep inside the Avatar like this.

Asami played with herself, watching closely as Nuktuk bumped into Korra to get the remaining few inches up her snatch and fill her up. Even when the crown bumped against the cervix, it wasn't quite enough for him, as his balls were still too present. He had to go deep enough to satisfy his mindset.

Nuktuk bucked harder into Korra, hearing her heave loudly with every thrust against her body. Her breasts jiggled with every motion as even the Avatar looked on with concern. The crown was pushing up hard against the cervix, which she felt should have been more than enough for Nuktuk and his heroic personality. But she could see the lewd determination coming from the water bender, wanting desperately to push the full length of his cock and then some inside of her snatch. Ironically, it was still giving Korra one of the best moments of pleasure she could think of, with his tip repeatedly pushing its way in an effort to break through for the womb.

Korra grabbed hold of her ankles as they remained behind her head, her eyes rolling back while her tongue stuck out of her mouth. The Avatar was heaving loudly, with Nuktuk swearing he could see her breath, possibly from using her water bending to keep herself chill within the heat of the moment.

“Can you believe how lucky I feels?” Nuktuk asked, huffing as he grinned at Korra. “It's not every day I get to ream his cock inside of the lesbian Avatar!”

Asami was behind Nuktuk once again, rubbing her hands against his chest as she observed the penile pummeling her wife was being given. She laughed as she saw Korra's reaction, seeing her brain slowly grow far long gone from her personality once Nuktuk showed up. “You're doing a good job with my wife, Nuktuk,” Asami assured her as she lowered herself back to meet with the young man's ass, “it's not going to be much longer before you turn her from being fully gay.”

She brought her nose back to Nuktuk’s asshole, shoving it right up there while she caused Nuktuk to buck against Korra once more. He remained there as his body shook from the rough shove of her nose in his anus, which caused the Avatar to stir as well. Her teeth clenched up as her saliva pooled out of her lips, shaking from the harshest spike her cervix had experienced thus far.

With her nose all the way up Nuktuk’s butt, Asami took a long, deep whiff of his rear and swooned, having had a nice idea of how the water bender's rear was. Her eyes rolled back as she breathed in the toxic fumes yet again, purring in a deep voice as she was getting heavily aroused by the overload her sense of smell was being given. She soon moved her tongue into the anus in exchange, pushing it back within her friend's rectum while pushing over the prostate. She could hear Nuktuk shivering as he grinds away at Korra's crotch, trying to find a proper comfort in being caught between the two ladies.

Korra finally broke her facade, revealing just how badly she was looking to get Nuktuk’s cock, her body tensing up after enough hard pumps of the crown into her cervix. “Haaaahn...I...I was wrong!” Korra shouted. “Oh, fuck ME, I was wrong, Asami! I want him to breed me so badly! Let him fill my womb with seed! Make him get rid of my six-pack and replace it with a giant fat preggers belly!”

“Mmmm, that's right, honey,” Asami said in a seductive, yet increasingly aroused, tone, “let's let the whole of the city know that the Avatar got dicked down by Nuktuk!”

Upon hearing that, there was one last minute rise in Nuktuk that he couldn't explain, but with his cock throbbing hard, he was ready to burst. He felt there was a need to fulfill before he released his seed inside of Korra, and he was already exhausted on his way to the mansion for their bit of 'fun'. He reached back to push Asami's head up his ass, with the wealthy woman's eyes widening as her face was buried into his behind. It was enough to let Nuktuk feel like his cock had punctured through the cervix, with Korra's catapulted upper body being evidence enough that he finally managed to achieve that goal.

With the pieces having fallen into place, it began with Asami squirting her fluids, her mind overwhelmed by the exposure to Nuktuk’s fumes for such a long period of time, with her fingers rubbing against he clit to aid in her expulsion of fluids. The water bender flushed his jizz inside of the Avatar, filling her womb up with massive loads of the seed until it overwhelmed the organ, pushing the substance out when it was more than it could handle. As a result of the male climax filling her up, Korra tensed up as her pussy squirted her own fluids out, flushing out part of her friend's fluids as well. The three were loud in their orgasm,

Nuktuk pulled out, letting go of Asami's face and allowing her to come up for air following that push against his ass. She seemed equally as dazed as her wife, as they wore the same expression following their orgasms. The water bender was satisfied with his work, and judging by how the other two responded, so were they.

With his climax having worn him down, Nuktuk collapsed on the bed, landing on his stomach next to Korra as she let his fluids ooze out of her folds.

With a happy grin on his lips, he passed out, wondering if he actually had been experiencing all of this, or if it was merely a dream where he was Nuktuk once more.

##

The next time Bolin woke up, he was staring up at the ceiling, thinking he did, indeed, just have a dream thanks to some leftover food he didn't agree with. It was weird that his friends decided to ask him over and dress up as Nuktuk for a little 'fun', hence it had to have just been his mind getting weird in the middle of his slumber.

However, as he grew more conscious of the world around him, he couldn't help but hear loud panting at his crotch, with slapping noises mixed in as well. It was weird, for sure, but then he managed to lift his head off the bed, seeing much more than just the ceiling as Korra and Asami were, indeed, present with him, and still naked. It was hard to tell if his fluids were leaking out of the Avatar, as she and her wife were using their asses to massage his cock, with their cheeks pushed against one another. When they heard the groggy groan of Bolin, their attention turned to him, chuckling at his slumbered state.

“Well, look who's finally awake,” Korra said, giggling along with Asami, “I gotta say, Bolin, I think you did better that time than the previous one.”

“I mean...thanks?” Bolin said, sighing heavily as the girls continued to ride their butts against his cock. “I mean, sure, last time I was pretty nervous about it all, but that's because I'd never been part of a sex act that was all...productive like that.”

“True,” Asami said, “but you did so much better, probably because we got rid of the cameras.”

Bolin chuckled, resting his hands behind his head as he soaked in the actions of his two female friends. “You did sort of coach me through it,” he admitted, “and hey, if it wasn't for Varrick we wouldn't even have this Nuktuk personality to play around with, right?”

Asmi laughed away, grinding harder against Bolin's cock, as well as her wife's ass, while she blushed not from arousal, but from embarrassment. “I had a little bit of acting experience myself,” she confessed, “remember that I used to play Princess Yue with the Ember Island Players years ago, although...it...wasn't easy wearing such a phallic looking wig back then.” She then muttered to herself, “What was that princess thinking, having her hair styled like that...”

Hastily, Bolin added, “H-Hey, there's an idea! Maybe we can use the wig for more roleplaying next...tiiiiime...” Bolin's eyelid twitches, his teeth clenched together as he heaved heavily. “Oh geez, fuck! I think I'm gonna burst again...”

Korra and Asami exchanged glances, having the same idea in mind. They grind away harder at his cock, squatting up and down at a faster pace to help him work his rod closer to a climax, his second for the day. They went about like this until the literal last second, before the water bender was about to reach his peak. Huffing loudly, Bolin sat up to see that the asses had moved from his rod, the sweat on his skin suddenly turning cold. “Wh-what? Wait, what are you guys doing? I'm not done!”

“We know, you idiot,” Korra laughed, “neither are we. Did you think we were going to just give you an ass job and leave it at that?” The Avatar proceeded to roll Bolin's legs in the air, while Asami took up occupancy at his crotch. She sat in a way that would let her have dominance atop his body, while she pushed her clit and folds against his member to properly lubricate it.

“Hang on! What's this about?!” Bolin asked in confusion.

“You didn't figure it out yet?” Asami laughed, guiding the crown against her curtains. “Korra was bred by 'Nuktuk' already, but guess who ELSE is looking to be bred, by Bolin.”

“And now it all makes sense.” Bolin said to himself.

Korra brought her face underneath Asami's shapely rear, going after Bolin's ass, to make them both even in this regard. She pressed her nose up against his asshole first, whiffing his anus while getting a good sniff of the musky scent she had witnessed before. She then brought her lips to his rectum, pecking away at it before sticking her tongue up it. Asami rocked away atop the earth bender's body, holding onto his ankles while she pushed his cock around against her canal walls. She grinned as she looked down at their friend, with the couple's combined efforts being enough to heavily arouse their friend as he sounded like he enjoyed the tag team effort they put on him.

“Holy shit!” Bolin moaned. “This is better than I could have expected!”

Thanks to the efforts of their butt grinding, it was enough to send Bolin over the edge, his jaw dropping wide as his irises shrunk down. Even as his seed flushed itself within the wealthy woman, Asami kept bucking away at his shaft, wanting her own climax atop her friend's dick, just as her wife experienced during the 'Nuktuk' roleplay. Korra was helping to push Bolin for more of his load within her wife, as she figured tonguing the prostate harder would force him to empty his balls more and more within her.

Asami dropped her ass hard atop Bolin, by extension hitting against Korra's head. She was on the brink of a climax, but wanted to ride Bolin just a little longer in order to make sure she had every drop of his cum within her body. When it finally came time, the wealthy woman quivered, doubling over as she rested her hands atop his chest. The earth bender was growling loudly, his hands balling up into fists as he felt more of his seed seep out the slit. He was done for sure after that, needing a bit more time to recover before he could get himself up for more fun with the couple.

When everyone was drained, Korra and Asami crawled onto either side of their friend, snuggling up to the exhausted Bolin. He sighed loudly, a half-dazed glance within his eyes as he let his arms wrap around their bodies. “Man...” Bolin said, finally getting enough energy to speak. “I gotta say guys, this has been a pretty good arrangement, huh...”

“Mmmph, tell me about it...” Korra purred. “I think you're just a little bigger than your brother...”

“Well, that much was obvious.” Asami cackled before pecking his cheek. “This was fun, though. We really should try to do this more often...”

After a yawn from both girls, Bolin watched them pass out, as they had obviously expelled a bit more energy in comparison to what he had done. As he heard their light snoring, the earth bender pecked both their foreheads, taking a brief moment to think about how lucky he was, even if this was technically born of an affair several years back.

Then he joined the girls in their sleep, passing out yet again. His snoring was louder than theirs, but thankfully everyone was too exhausted to be woken up by such sounds.


End file.
